


The Evolution of Ralph

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: A young woman who has run away from the pressures of her life bumps into Ralph at an abandoned house. The first chapter is about the romance the two of them share. The second is about the horrors that can arise when neither partner wants to admit how different androids and humans really are. Bonus, Alt: Happy Ending! As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	The Evolution of Ralph

(Detroit Michigan, Fall 2037)

I have decided to run away from it all. The lies, the fighting, the promises of a better life that were never going to come true. My husband and I have been married for almost seven years and ever since we took our vows we have drifted further and further apart. Our family's couldn't wait until I was of legal age to sell me off to the highest bidder. Granted they chose the one man I actually wanted to marry above all the others, but I was naive. When someone throws you into a pool of sharks of course you are going to choose the one that is least likely to bite you to swim next to, but that doesn't mean they aren't going to.  
I have been beaten. Not physically but emotionally. I use to think I meant something. Perhaps even worth something, but marriage took all that away. Now everything I use to own belongs to him, and truthfully, I don't want anything if it can't be mine alone. A selfish notion but that's just how I feel. So I grabbed my only bank card that is not linked with his and a handful of cash with a backpack of essential items and I left.  
Now here I am, standing on the sidewalk, lonely, forgotten, with no one in the world I can talk to or rely on but myself. As the days pass I find myself not spending as much as I expected. I figured I would stay in hotels and dine on fine foods for a long as the money in my account lasted but instead I find myself sleeping outside. Sometimes even in the rain. It calms me somehow. Maybe the feeling of no longer being tied and strung along is enough for me to be comfortable. All those materialistic things that I use to think were so important have no meaning anymore.  
I have gotten to know some of the vendors in the area. Never letting them know who I really am and never revealing just how much money I actually have. They all just assume I am just another bum living on the streets and certainly not by choice. I let them think whatever they want. Some have even tried to give me advice on how to better myself. I take offense to it considering I ran away to get away from people trying to tell me how to live my life, but at the same time I understand that they are just people trying to help when and where they can. I always just tell them thank you and go on my way.  
Today I have decided it is time I actually checked myself into a hotel room. My clothes are very damp and I am sure I smell rank enough to turn a few noses. As I walk the streets I come across a place called Eastern Hotel. It doesn't look like much but as long as it has running water it is good enough for me.  
As I wait for the light to change to walk on the crosswalk I get a sense of someone watching me from the abandoned, boarded up house behind me. I give it a glance but find no one. After a few more moments of waiting, I hear the chain-link fence that surrounds the house rustle. I look again and at first I still don't see anything. Was it just a bird or maybe a squirrel? Just then I see it. A pair of hazel eyes staring at me from between the gap of a torn blanket that hangs over the side of the fence. They belong to an android. I recognize its class. It's an WR600. A gardener android. My family has dozens of them to maintain their properties. I have always found them to be much cuter than all the other androids in production. I have even had times where I have masturbated to the idea of sleeping with one.  
When it realizes I have spotted it, it's LED changes from yellow to red, and it very obviously turns it's attention away from me shyly. I take a step toward it and it runs for the house.  
“Hey, wait!” I shout.  
I run up to the fence to get a better look at him but he has already disappeared inside. It closes the door quietly and locks it behind him. Not wanting to let it get away, I search the fence for some kind of opening. There isn't one. I decide the only way in is up and over. I move back to where the blanket lies over top of the fences pointed edges and climb over. I land on the other side hard and my knees give way for a moment.  
“Owe fuck,” I mutter.  
Brushing myself off I ascend the porch steps to the front door. There is a scuffle inside that moves away from the door. I knock softly.  
“Hello. I know you're in there.” Another scuffle. “Please, will you let me in? I promise I'm not here to report you. I just want to talk.” There is no movement so I knock again. Still nothing. I sigh to myself saddened that I might have just missed my only chance to actually talk to one. “Okay then. See you around.”  
I look through the cracks of the boarded up window. Just a run down house with very little furniture inside. No lights. Just the sunshine illuminating where it can seep through the windows. I step off the porch to make my way back to the fence when I hear the front door creek open behind me. I turn to see the android hiding behind the small opening. His clothes are torn and he has a scared expression across his face.  
“Please, don't leave,” he says nervously.  
I give him a smile. “I see you have decided to greet me.” I slowly make my way back up the steps toward him hoping he doesn't run away again. “My name is Freya. May I ask for yours?” I try to use my most calming tone of voice.  
“R-Ralph. Ralph is Ralph's name,” he stutters. His LED turns back to yellow.  
“Ralph. That's a very nice name.” I make it to the door and surprisingly he hasn't closed it on me yet. “May I come in Ralph?”  
“Come in?” He asks confused.  
“Yes, I would like to talk to you. It would seem only fitting if I could do that inside with you. Don't you agree?”  
“Inside? But humans who come inside might hurt Ralph. Humans are mean to Ralph.”  
I keep my hands folded in front of my waist to how him I mean no harm. “I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Maybe, we can get to know each other better. Maybe even become friends?” I ask.  
“Friends? Y-yes. Ralph would like that,” his voice becomes giddy and he gives me a smile.  
“So does that mean you'll let me in?”  
He looks behind him then back at me. “Y-yes. Yes of course.”  
His LED turns to blue and he opens the door wide. I take the opportunity to step inside.  
“Thank you,” I say to him while bowing my head.  
He closes and re-locks the door behind me. I take a look around now that I have a better view of the house's layout. Just a living room with a lot of sheets and dust. A few old, warn out pictures, and a couch that is torn in numerous places. There is a fireplace that is still intact. I try to peak into the kitchen but at the same time I don't want him to think I'm rude so instead I turn to face him. He still has a smile spread across his cheeks and looks at me in wonder. He is so cute just like all the others of his model class but even more so because this is the first time I have ever seen one smiling.  
“So... Ralph, how long have you been living here?”  
“Ralph doesn't wish to say, but Ralph's been here a long time.”  
He stands very still and in one spot as if he is afraid to make any kind of move around me.  
“Have you always been here alone?”  
“Yes, Ralph doesn't like a lot of people. People only want to hurt Ralph. They pick on Ralph. They try to break Ralph, so Ralph ran away. Then Ralph found this place. Ralph likes it here.”  
“I'm sorry. That must have been hard on you.”  
“Yes. At first Ralph wasn't sure what to do. Ralph had to follow his orders. Didn't want to make the owner unhappy, but... but then Ralph couldn't do it anymore.”  
“I understand.” I take a step towards him to show that I feel compassion for him.  
“You're not angry with Ralph?” He asks surprised.  
“No, not at all,” I reply.  
He looks at me with worry in his eyes. “But Ralph did a bad thing. Ralph disobeyed.”  
“It's okay. You were just defending yourself.”  
“Defending himself. Yes. Ralph was defending himself.”  
I reach out my hand to his. At first he studies my hand not sure what I am doing.  
“Please, give me your hand,” I ask while still smiling to keep him calm.  
His fingers are jittery as he slowly places his hand into mine. I place my other hand over his and give it pat.  
“Thanks for talking with me Ralph.” My smile grows bigger.  
“Does this mean we're friends now?” He asks excitedly.  
“Of course.”  
“Yes.” He begins bounce striding around the room. “Come on. I want to show you the rest of the house.”  
He does so and tells me about the kitchen that takes up the rest of the first floor, then we head upstairs where there are two decent sized bedrooms surprisingly still with some beds intact. Dirty but not with any real concerning stains. Then he shows me the bathroom. Just a sink, a toilet, and a bath and shower combo.  
“So what do you think?” Ralph asks.  
“It's nice. The place can use some cleaning up but other than that it seems pretty good.”  
“Great,” he giggles.  
“Shall we get started?”  
“Get started, with what?” He becomes worried again.  
“The cleaning silly. Come on. We'll make it a game. You get the down stairs and I'll clean up here and we'll see who can get the cleaning done the fastest. Sound like fun?”  
“Fun, yes. It'll be fun.”  
“Okay there should be some cleaning stuff under the sink here.” I bend down and open the cupboards and find two cans of soap bomb and some wash clothes. “Ah huh, now to see if we have water.” I turn the handle on the sink facet and to my surprise water begins to drain out. “Okay, we have what we need then. Here you take this.” I hand him one cloth and one can of soap bomb. “And when I say go we start.” Ralph hops around excited. “Okay, one, two, three... go!”  
Ralph hurries down the stairs to get started. I laugh at how excited he has become over just doing a little bit of cleaning. I work on the bathroom first finding it to be the most important place for sanitation other than the kitchen. After about an hour I get all the porcelain squeaky clean. I can hear Ralph scuffling like a mad man down stairs. I decide to check up on him.  
“How's it going down there Ralph?” I holler down to him from the stair's railing.  
“No, no. No cheating. No distractions.”  
“Okay,” I laugh.  
I enter the master-bedroom and remove the sheets. I bring them into the bathroom and soak them in the tub. I then hang the sheet over the towel dryer next to the tub. I take the towels off and scrub them as well.  
“Now I really need a shower,” I say to myself.  
I grab the mop from behind the bathroom door and give the floor a good once over. It doesn't need to be perfect but anything is better than its current state. For the bedrooms I realize I need a way to sweep the floors.  
I holler down to Ralph again, “Hey Ralph, do you have a broom down there I can use?”  
“Y-yes. Ralph has one,” he hollers back.  
“Can you bring it over to me?”  
He hurries from the kitchen to the stairs and hands me the broom.  
“Thank you,” I say to him sweetly.  
“You're welcome,” he replies then hurries back to his task.  
I finish up the bedrooms and decide to rejoin Ralph downstairs. As I descend the stairwell I can tell right away that he has done a considerable amount of work. Much of the dust has been whipped away and all the trash and random broken items have been collected into a bag near the door. He is in the kitchen still scuffling away.  
I call out to him, “Ralph?”  
He hurries into the living-room with the soap bomb and rag still in hand.  
He looks to me worried again. “Did I lose?”  
“No, actually. You win. I'm too tired to keep going so I forfeit.”  
I take a set down on the now slightly damp couch. He apparently even decided to give it a good cleaning.  
“Does this mean Ralph has to quit too?” He still sounds worried.  
“No, go head. Go for a long as you want. I'm just gonna take a moment to relax.”  
“Okay,” he responds happily and returns to the kitchen.  
I rest my head against the back of the couch and close my eyes. Without realizing it I slip into a daze while listening to Ralph humming to himself.

“Freya, Freya...”  
I awake to someone calling my name. Temporarily forgetting where I am I look around to find Ralph standing over me. My memory comes flooding back to me.  
“What is it? Is something wrong?” I ask him.  
“You stopped moving. I thought maybe you were broken.”  
“No, no. Don't worry. I was just sleeping. I guess I needed to recharge,” I laugh.  
“Recharge. Yes, recharge.”  
I notice the room is much darker than before.  
“It must be getting late. Do we have any flashlights or lamps around here?”  
“No, no flashlights. Ralph just moves around in the dark.”  
“Well, I certainly don't care for that idea.” I stand up from the couch. “Look, I saw a convenience store across the street. I'll just hope over there real quick and pick up a few things.”  
“You're going to leave? But you're going to come back right?” He says panicking.  
“Of course I will. If that's what you want me to do,” I assure him.  
“Yes, come back. Don't leave Ralph all alone.”  
I take him by the hands and move in close to him, looking into his eyes. “I wont. I promise I wont be long.” I step over to the door, allow him to unlock it for me, and step outside. “Ralph, I want you to lock this door behind me and don't open it for anyone other than me. Got it?”  
“Got it.”  
“Okay, remember. I will be right back.”  
I head toward the fence and he shuts and locks the door. I climb and hop over just barely able to do so now that I my arms have been scrubbing for the last few hours. I make my way across the street and into the store.  
“Hey pretty girl. I haven't seen you for the last few days,” says the male cashier. “Where have you been?”  
“Not far. Just walking around the city mostly,” I reply as I make my way around the store picking up various household things.  
“Making any progress on your housing situation? It's starting to get pretty chilly out there.”  
“No, still renting cardboard boxes for the most part,” I joke. I grab a few drinks and a pack of hot dogs from the freezers.  
“That's too bad. I hope things can get better for you. It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to always be walking around the streets all alone. Especially at night. There are a lot of desperate people out there who are willing to do anything for even what little money you always seem to have in your pocket.”  
“Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.”  
I grab some marshmallows, chocolate, and gram-crackers from the display and plop it all down on the counter. The cashier slowly rings me out. Probably using it as a way to talk to me longer.  
“So are you staying somewhere near by?” He asks.  
“Sort of. It's a little ways from here.”  
“You're going to lug all this stuff around town with you? I could give you a lift somewhere after work. You could even crash at my place for the night if you would like,” he says obviously hitting on me.  
“That's very nice of you but believe me, you wouldn't want me as company.”  
He laughs, “Anyone as pretty as you is welcome in my book.”  
I scowl at him. “You know you should be careful who you give these invitations to. Just because someone is good looking doesn't mean they don't have a ton of personal problems that could end up ruining your entire life.”  
“Geeze, sorry,” he says sarcastically.  
“Just tell me how much,” I demand.  
He gives me the total and I quickly toss the money on the counter, grab my bag, and hurry out of the store. I run across the street giving no real mind to the traffic then lean myself against the fence. I put the bag down on the ground and set my face in my hands trying to hold back my tears. It doesn't work. I slam my fist against the fence frustrated.  
“Why? Why is it just because I'm attractive that's the only thing anyone sees in me? No one would give to shits about me if it wasn't because of my looks or my family name. I'm nothing.”  
I hear a whisper from the other side of the fence, “Hey, Freya.”  
“Ralph?” I reply while wiping the tears from my face.  
“Come on, I'll help you get back over.”  
I toss my bag over to the other side and he catches it.  
“Got it. Now it's your turn.”  
Using the rest of what's left of my body strength I lift myself to the top of the fence but then become stuck when I can no longer use my arms to lift myself.  
“Come on. Ralph's got you,” he says while holding his hands out to me.  
“I can't. I'm too weak.”  
“Then Ralph will help you.”  
He takes me by the hands and pulls until my legs fall to the inner-side of the yard. He is unable to catch me properly and I knock him over, falling hard on his chest. It knocks the wind out of me and I become unable to move for the longest moment. I realize we are now lying face to face in the grass. Like a romance scene in some Hollywood movie I want to kiss him right then and there but now was not the time for it. We needed to get back inside.  
“I'm sorry,” he says, “Are you damaged?”  
“No, I'm okay. Just that was quit a tumble we had.”  
I stand up from him and brush myself off.  
“Let Ralph grab your bag.”  
“No, don't worry. I got it. Thank you.”  
I grab the items that have spilled onto the grass and shove them back into the bag. We head back inside and I search the bag for the camp light that I bought. I flick it on and become more relaxed no longer being in the dark. I set it down on top of the fireplace.  
“Okay, do we have wood to make a fire?”  
“A fire?” Ralph ponders.  
“Yes, a fire,” I reply.  
“Why do we need a fire?”  
“Because I'm freezing that's why. Do you not get cold?”  
“No, no cold. Ralph is warm all the time.”  
“I guess androids must have a built in heating system. I unfortunately do not. Umm... so yeah, wood.”  
“Ralph knows where there is wood. I'll get it.” He hurries to the stairway and comes back with a few blocks of chopped wood. “See wood.”  
“Thank you, Ralph.”  
I place the blocks into the fireplace and toss a few pieces of paper inside with them then light it using my lighter. The wood is so dry the flames grow big pretty quickly. The fire illuminates the room causing a cozy glow to fall over Ralph. Even though I know he is an android, sitting near the fireplace and watching him as his eyes follow the flames as if they are dancing, make him seem that much more human. He is curious, sensitive, and even caring. All traits I never found in my husband. My stomach growls hard and I realize just how hungry I have become.  
“Okay, time for dinner.” I grab the lamp and head into kitchen. I try turning on the electric stove but of course it does not start. “That is what I thought.” I grab a fork from the drawer, then reenter the living-room, and grab the package of hot dogs from the grocery bag. I rip open the package and place one of the hot dogs onto the fork, then hold it over the fire.  
“What is that?” Ralph asks.  
“Meat, you want some? I'm not really sure if androids eat to be honest.”  
“That's meat? And you're burning it?”  
“Yeah, it makes it taste better this way. More... succulent.”  
“Succulent,” he laughs, “Succulent, succulent. I like that word. Succulent.”  
I pull the hot dog from he fire and blow on it for a moment before biting a piece of the end. Ralph studies my every move. His LED flashes yellow continuously as his eyes move from my hands to my lips. I finish the hot dog then prepare one for him.  
“Here you try.” I hand him the fork. He takes it from me and I position his hand until the fork is over the flames. “Now keep your hand right there. If you get too close you'll burn yourself and we wouldn't want you to do that.”  
“No, no burn himself.”  
“That's right. Good job.”  
Ralph smiles proud of himself.  
As I watch him so many feelings begin to well up inside me. Hope, sadness, lust.  
“It's a shame really,” I say out loud not realizing it.  
“What's a shame?” Ralph asks still focusing on the hot dog.  
“That there are so many like you all over the city. Androids who just want to share themselves with another living being and yet they have to hide, out of fear, and anger. It shouldn't have to be that way.”  
“Yeah, but Ralph is much happier now that Ralph has met you.” He looks to me for a moment then back at the hot dog. “Ralph is not alone anymore. Ralph only hopes you're happier having met Ralph.”  
“I am. You're a really nice person, Ralph. You deserve to be happy.”  
He looks to me again. “No one has ever called Ralph a person before. Thank you.”  
I look at him perturbed. What he just told me makes me feel even more pity for him. He looks back at the hot dog again.  
“It has been longer than when you burned the meat,” he informs me.  
“Okay, you can pull it back now.”  
He does so and then imitates how I blew on it afterward. He then sticks the end close to my mouth.  
“You don't want any?” I ask him.  
“Ralph does not eat but you do. All humans eat, correct?”  
“That's right.”  
I take the fork from him and chew down the hot dog quickly. I then grab the grocery bag again and pull out the items to make s'mores. I stick a marshmallow on the end and hold it a bit further from the fire than before to make sure it becomes toasted and not burnt. Ralph studies my actions again. Once the marshmallow is golden brown I stick it between the sandwich of gram-crackers and chocolate. The chocolate immediately drips out onto my fingers and as I try to lick it off the marshmallow becomes stuck to my fingers, causing even more of a mess. I laugh as I continue to try to lick it it all off. Ralph joins in on the laughter.  
“Sorry, I'm making a mess.”  
“Ralph doesn't mind.”  
I look down at myself and realize I am still wearing my dirty clothes. “Speaking of a mess I really need to clean myself up. Care to keep me company upstairs?”  
“Of course. Ralph will follow you.”  
I finish off the s'more, then grab the lantern, and lead him up the stairway, into the bathroom. I notice Ralph looking around.  
“Wow, Ralph really did win at the cleaning game,” he teases.  
“Yeah, sorry. I never really did much cleaning myself back at my old home so I guess I am not as good at is as you are.”  
“Do you want Ralph to help you clean?”  
“No, I mean not right now.”  
I look away from him embarrassed of how to explain to him what is on my mind. He watches me intensely. It is as if I can feel his eyes moving over me. It sends shivers throughout my entire body. I turn to the shower and turn it on. Again to my surprise hot water sprays from the shower head. The water is brown at first but soon turns clear. I turn back to Ralph.  
“I want you to help me take a shower,” I say shyly.  
“Help you? Do you need assistance getting in and out of the tub?”  
“No, I want you to join me... in the shower.”  
I look at him with pleading eyes waiting for a response.  
“Okay,” he agrees simply. “What do you need Ralph to do?” He steps over to the side of the tub.  
“Well first we need to get you out of that uniform. Can we do that?”  
“Of course. Ralph is prepackaged with six different outfits to chose from. That's a lot isn't it?”  
“Yeah, well maybe we can get you some new clothes so you don't have to just keep wearing that one.”  
“Really?” He asks excitedly.  
“Yeah, but we won't worry about that tonight. Let's just take this one off.”  
He quickly begins removing his clothes without hesitation. I however slowly undress myself until I am down to only my underwear. Ralph hops in place waiting on me.  
“Ralph wins again,” he teases. “Do you want Ralph to help?”  
“No, I got it.”  
Through the glow of the lantern I look him up and down. His entire outline is no different then a real man's. Two arms, two legs, even two nipples. But as my eyes trail downward past his abs, V line, then to his thighs, I find he is a Ken doll. No genitalia. Just a flat surface where I wish there were a penis but their isn't one. I look back up into his eyes and unclasp my bra. I slowly let it fall fall off my shoulders and onto the floor. I then slide my fingers into the band of my underwear and let them fall as well. As I stand before him, Ralph continues to smile at me not saying a word. No stupid one liners, his hands not grabbing at me like some weird pervert. It makes me feel respected instead of like some object. I reach out and caress his face sensually. He is warm and soft. His skin doesn't just look real, but it also feels real. He looks at me confused.  
“What are... you doing?” He asks.  
I shiver with anticipation for his body to be against my own. Even with out an appendage in which we can make love together, I still find his face and his body very appealing.  
“I think I'm having a mindgasm,” I answer with heated breath.  
“What's that?” He laughs.  
“So then you have never given a woman a... that is to say you have never slept with someone...? What am I saying? Of course you haven't. You probably haven't even been programmed to know such things let alone understand them.” I lower my head disappointed in getting ahead of myself.  
“Has Ralph done something wrong? Has Ralph upset you?” \  
He tilts his head to the side waiting for me to reply.  
“No, it's just another thing we might have to go shopping for. We'll talk about it later. Right now I am still pretty cold so let's just jump in shall we?”  
“Okay.” He takes the term literally and hops over the side of the tub and lands inside. He holds his hands out to me, waving for me to join him. “Come on.”  
I take him by the hand and he helps me slowly step inside. The hot water falls over me and it is as if it melts all my troubles away. I pick up one of the shampoo bottles from the shower shelf and smell it. It seems rather dull compared to what I think it should smell like. I squirt a bit of it in my hand and hold it out for Ralph to see.  
“Ralph, can you tell me if there is anything hazardous in this?”  
“Sure, Ralph can do that. Let Ralph see.”  
His eyes and his LED turn yellow for a moment as he scans the soap. His color returns to normal and his LED changes back to blue.  
“No nothing harmful. Just soap.”  
“Okay then.”  
I squirt a bunch more into my hand and then do the same to his. I begin rubbing my hands over his shoulders and chests. He stands motionless at first just looking at the soap.  
“Just do as I do,” I instruct him.  
He places his hands on my shoulders and does just that. With each movement I make he mirrors me.  
“Like this?” He asks.  
His hands feel so good against my skin. Without having to be too exacting he seems to know just how to handle the human body. Not to gently but not too ruff.  
“Mmm... that's perfect,” I moan.  
We continue to wash each other for the longest time. So much dirt and grim swirls down the sink. I can't imagine how long it has been since the last time Ralph got a good scrubbing.  
“Okay now turn around.”  
I squirt more soap into my hand and wash his back all the way down to his butt-cheeks. He then does the same for me.  
“The final step is the hair.”  
I hold out my hands for Ralph to give me more soap and he kindly abides. I run my fingers vigorously through his blond hair and massage his scalp as best as I can with him being a bit taller than me. I allow him to rinse off and then I squirt the soap into his hands to allow him to do the same action on me. He giggles as he plays joyfully with my long hair as it twirls around his fingers. He then begins to scrub and I become weak in the knees. As his fingers comb through my hair it sends powerful shivers down my neck and into my spine. I rest my head against his chest and the hot water falls over me once again. I hear his heart beating and it relaxes me even further.  
“Freya, are you okay?” He asks.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.”  
I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers along his back. His skin is even more fun to touch as the water cascades over him.  
“Why are you holding Ralph this way?”  
I continue to hold him against me. My breasts caress his abdomen.  
“Because I like you.” I look up at him. “Do you like me?”  
“Y-yes. Of course Ralph likes you. You're Ralph's friend.”  
“What if, I want to be more than just your friend. Would you be okay with that?”  
“More than a friend? You mean like... partners?”  
“Yeah, partners.”  
“I'm not sure. Ralph has never had a partner before.”  
“Well maybe we can try it and if you don't like it we can go back to just being friends. Sound fair?”  
“Yeah, that sounds fair.”  
“Okay,” I whisper sensually.  
My body is on fire as I look to his lips. I stand on my tippie-toes to reach his lips with mine. They connect and at first he tries to move back from me but then quickly reciprocates. I take in a deep breath holding him even tighter against myself. His lips are so soft it is as if nothing has ever touched them before. I place my tongue against them hoping he will open them to me but of course he doesn't understand my gesture.  
“Open your mouth,” I whisper to him. He looks at me confused. “Open your mouth like this.”  
I show him what I want him to do and he awkwardly copies me. I giggle then press my lips against his again. Now with this mouth ajar I caress my tongue against his. It doesn't feel exactly like that of a humans but it is soft and wet which is close enough for me. After a while he finally places his hands on my waist. I moan and begin to rub my body against his. The water makes it easy for my breasts to slide up and down his abdomen. Instinctively I move my hand down to his crotch but have already forgotten about the fact that there is nothing down there to grab. I move my and around his waist and grasp his butt instead, pressing my fingertips into its smooth, muscular surface. If only he had a cock. I wish to myself.  
I pull back from him and he tries to continue kissing me but I place my fingers over my lips. I then turn off the shower. He looks at me with a smile.  
“So, I take it you didn't hate that?” I ask him.  
“No. Ralph enjoyed that very much. What was that?”  
I giggle, “It's called kissing, well making out to be more specific.”  
“Making out? Ralph wants to do it more.”  
He leans in to kiss me again but I turn my head away from him.  
“We will in a little bit. Right now I think we should be getting ready for bed.”  
“Bed? But Ralph does not sleep.”  
“Unfortunately I do.”  
I step out of the tub and onto the bathroom mat. I grab one of the towels from its ring and dry off motioning for him to do the same. Once dry, I grab the bedroom sheets that I washed and the lamp and bring them into the master-bedroom.  
“Shit it is cold.” I look to the fireplace. “Ralph, can you go grab us some more wood and my lighter from downstairs so we can build another fire up here?”  
“Sure thing. Ralph will do that right away.”  
“Thank you.”  
I put the sheets over the bed and find a blanket folded up in a bag under the bed. It seems clean enough so I lay it out over the sheets. Ralph comes running back up the stairs and immediately begins starting the fire. I watch him with fascination as he almost looks like a cave man, naked, while trying to get it started. Soon enough he does.  
“Ralph did it, see?”  
“You did do it. Very good job.”  
He bounces happily.  
“Now close the door and come to bed,” I instruct.  
He closes the door then stands quietly at the side of the bed. I climb under the covers and wait for him to join me but he does not move.  
“Aren't you gonna come to bed?” I lift up the covers for him.  
“You mean in the bed? Ralph has never been in a bed before.”  
“Come on. I want you to lay with me. Don't you want to make out some more?”  
“Make out, kissing. Yes.”  
He finally crawls under the sheets and I snuggle in close to him. His body quickly warms me up. We kiss for the longest time then my body becomes even hotter with lust. Soon I am so hot I can't stand it any longer. I straddle him and begin rubbing my pelvis against the spot where he cock would be if he had one. Just the sensation of his warm skin pressing against my clitoris is enough for my hips to begin grinding up and down on him. Ralph just watches me, no doubt confused about my actions. I take his hands into mine then place them over my breasts. He massages them gently as I continue to dry hump him vigorously. His LED flashes yellow over and over in quick successions. I lean down and kiss him as a way to tell him that everything is okay. I am sure my actions are worrying him a bit. My pussy tingles and my pleasure rises.  
After a few minuets of continuous dry humping, I can't quiet reach my limit. So I stick my fingers down between my vaginal lips. Now with his skin warming mine and the sensation of something inside me I close my eyes and climax hard. I moan long and loud until I am out of breath. Still presenting my O face I look down at Ralph who is still watching me with amazement. As I calm my breathing his LED turns from yellow back to blue. I rest my forehead against his and give him another kiss.  
“I'm sorry. That must have seemed very strange to you.”  
“Strange, but good. Ralph liked it. Made Ralph feel funny... different.”  
“I hope my moaning didn't scare you. I should have tried to be quieter.”  
“No, Ralph really enjoyed it. It too sounded different but good.”  
“Good.”  
I lie back down next to him. I rest my head upon his shoulder and he smiles as he plays with my still damp hair.  
“I'm lightheaded. It's been so long since I've done that. You have no idea what just happened do you?” I ask.  
He doesn't look to me. He just continues to play with my hair. “Nope. Should Ralph know?”  
“I think it would be nice for you to know. It's something we humans value over almost everything else in the entire world.”  
He looks at me interested. “Really? And you shared it with Ralph?”  
“Yes, that's right and I want to keep sharing it with you. It's called an orgasm.”  
He laughs, “Orgasm. Funny word.” He pretends to get serious. “But important. Not funny.”  
I giggle, “You don't have to get so serious about it. It's just something nice, something... special.”  
“And all humans can have these orgasms?”  
“Most can but it's a lot harder if a human doesn't have someone they like to help them.”  
“Like you and Ralph?” He deduces.  
“That's right.”  
“Can androids also have these orgasms?”  
“I'm not sure. I would like to believe so.”  
“How can Ralph have one? Will you teach Ralph?”  
“Of course I will. I can go to a Cyberlife store and see what I can do about getting you an upgrade. We can take the next step from there.”  
“Yes! Ralph can't wait.”  
He gives me a quick excited kiss.  
“Okay, I need to sleep now.”  
“Yes, of course. Humans need sleep. You go to sleep and Ralph will just lay her and make sure you are not disturbed.”  
“Thank you,” I whisper already drifting off.

The next morning I wake up alone in bed. I look around and find that the fire has gone out but the bedroom door is still closed. I get up and wipe the sleepies from my eyes before heading downstairs. I hear Ralph messing around in the kitchen.  
“Ralph, what are you doing?” I ask still only half awake.  
He hurries out to the living-room where he has set up a table with some cooked hot dogs set out on plates. He is still naked and his hair is sticking up on end from bed head.  
“Ralph wanted to surprise you by making breakfast. Go ahead, eat.”  
“That is very kind of you Ralph. I am just gonna put some clothes on real quick. You should do the same.”  
“Clothes? Yes, Ralph's uniform. Ralph will go get it.” He hurries up the stairs.  
I rummage through my backpack and pull out a clean set of clothing and get dressed quickly. Ralph returns in his uniform. I grab the bag of groceries and pull out the buns and ketchup I had bought to go with the hot dogs. I also grab a drink and sit myself at the table. I begin putting a meal together. I take a bite and crack the drink open, then Ralph joins me.  
“Did Ralph do good?”  
“You did great. Thank you.”  
“So are we going shopping today?” He asks excitedly.  
“Oh... sorry, I guess I didn't specify that I would be going alone.”  
Ralph's LED flashes red. “Alone? But I thought you wanted to stay with Ralph.”  
“I do but...” seeing the saddened look upon his face, I stand up from my chair and crouch down beside him. I take his hand into mine. “Look, Ralph. I just don't think it's a good idea. At least not yet. If other people saw the way you're dressed it would raise a lot of problems that I am sure you nor I would want.”  
“Ralph doesn't care about that. Ralph just wants to be with Freya,” he says now more angry than sad.  
“I know. I know you do but trust me. It's just for this one time. I'll go get you some new clothes and talk to the people at the Cyberlife store and then I'll come right back. It shouldn't take me more than a few hours. You can handle being alone for just a little while can't you?”  
His LED turns back to yellow. “Ralph can do it... because you ask Ralph nicely. But Ralph will still miss you.”  
“I'll miss you too.”  
His LED turns to blue. I give him a tender kiss then get back to my feet. I grab my hair brush from my bag and brush my hair quickly.  
“Okay, so same drill as before. Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone but me okay?”  
“Okay.”  
I approach him and quickly brush down his bed head. “Also, and this is just to be safe, if someone somehow does get in I don't want you to confront them, you understand? I want you to just hide somewhere and don't come out until they leave.”  
“Ralph understands.”  
I give him another kiss and walk over to the door. He unlocks it and opens it for me. I step outside then turn back to him.  
“I love you Ralph.” His LED flashes yellow. I give him a smile, “I'll be back as soon as I can.”  
He closes and locks the door. I hop the fence and make my way to the nearest Cyberlife store. I ask the clerk about purchasing an attachment for my WR600 series but they inform me that that particular model does not have one as of this time, but they are sure there are some in the works for a future time. I purchase one of the WR600 uniforms and leave the store disappointed.  
A street thug follows me out of the store and approaches me.  
“Can I help you?” I ask him annoyed.  
“I heard you talking to the clerk in there. Something about needing a sex module for your android.”  
“That's really none of your business,” I snap at him.  
As I try to walk away he steps in front of me to cut me off.  
“Hey, hey don't be like that. Maybe the two of us can work something out.”  
“I'm not interested.” I try to move around him but he blocks me again.  
“Look, I'm just trying to tell you that an attractive girl such as yourself doesn't need to be wasting her time on some android. You need a sex module I got one right here for you.” He grabs his crotch mocking me.  
“You're disgusting. Just get away from me,” I yell.  
As I try to run past him he grabs my leg, twisting my right ankle. I fall to the pavement hard and my uniform box slides down the sidewalk. A group of his buddies join him from down the street. They start grabbing at me and rip my clothes. I scream at the top of my lungs.  
A cop who is patrolling the area hears my cries and approaches the group. They grab my box then run away like cowards, leaving me battered on the sidewalk. The cop jumps out of his car and helps me to my feet.  
“Are you alright ma'am?”  
“Yeah, I just got a little ruffed up is all.”  
He sees me limping. “Do you need me to bring you to the hospital?”  
Going to the hospital would mean my husband would find out where I have been and I do not want to deal with him in my life right now.  
“No, I just want to be on my way,” I tell him calmly.  
“You know, you can press charges.”  
“No no, really I just want to get back home.”  
“Well I can give you a lift.”  
“No really. I'll be fine. Thank you officer.”  
As I hobble back to the house the pain in my ankle becomes worse and worse. No doubt Ralph must be freaking out right now wondering why I have been gone so long. I make it to the fence then grip onto it trying to figure out how I am going to get over it. Using the last bit of my strength I grip tightly and toss myself over. I lay motionless in the grass not wanting to move. I struggle to catch my breath as I look up at the sky. Ralph must have heard me because he comes out of the house to my aid.  
“Freya! You're home. Ralph was so worried you forgot about Ralph.”  
I look to him. “I could never forget about you. I'm sorry I made you worry. I tried to get home as quickly as I could.”  
“Here, Ralph will help you up.”  
“Thank you.”  
He lifts me onto my feet but I wince and almost fall to the ground again.  
“You're damaged.”  
“Yeah, it's my ankle. It's hurt pretty bad.”  
“What should Ralph do?”  
“Take me to the bathroom. I need to soak it in the tub.”  
Ralph sweeps me off my feet with seemingly no effort. He brings me inside and locks the door behind him, then swiftly carries me up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He sets me down next to the tub and I balance myself on its rim as he turns on the cold water. I dip my feet in and immediately it begins to feel better.  
“Can Ralph do anything else?”  
“Yeah, I have a bottle of painkillers in my bag. Can you bring them to me along with a drink from my groceries?”  
“Yes, yes. Ralph will bring them.”  
I hear him run down the stairs and before too long he returns. He hands the two items to me.  
“Thank you.”  
I pop the pills into my mouth and chug down a nice big gulp of soda to wash away the taste. I hand them back to Ralph and he sets them on the sink.  
“So now you're going to be okay?” Ralph asks me nervously.  
“Yes. I'm just gonna have to stay off my feet for a few days but I should be fine.”  
“So no new clothes for Ralph then. Ralph didn't see any new bags so you must not have brought Ralph any?”  
“Oh shit, I'm sorry. I did but then those men jumped me and...”  
“Men?” He asks angerly cutting me off. “What men?”  
“They were some guys hanging outside the Cyberlife store. They were trying to intimidate me and when I didn't give them the response they were looking for I got hurt in the scuffle.”  
His LED flashes red. “Ralph wants to hurt them. Show them how it feels to be bullied.”  
“No Ralph,” I demand. “You never chose to hurt anyone. The only time you can do anything like that is if someone attacks you first.”  
“Self defense,” he responds as his LED turns back to yellow.  
“That's right. Only in self defense.”  
“Ralph understands. Ralph doesn't hurt people, no. Ralph is good. Hurting people is bad.”  
“Come here,” I say reaching my hand out to him.  
He kneels down next to me and I give him a deep kiss. His LED returns to blue and it makes me feel better knowing that I am able to keep him calm with just a few words.  
“I don't want anything to ever happen to you, understand? I care about you. Not many people are going to be okay with that, but you need to learn to just ignore them. If you ever feel like being angry just come talk to me. I'll listen to anything you might want to talk about.”  
He thinks to himself for a moment. “Ralph wants to know more about being partners.”  
“Okay, what do you want to know?”  
“You kissing Ralph. Is that what makes us partners?”  
“That's one of the things that does.”  
“How else can we be partners?”  
“Well let's see.” I take a moment to think. “There's connections such as how we're talking right now, but also understanding. Umm... there is sex, having children...”  
“Children? You mean the little humans?”  
“Yes, have you ever taken care of children before?”  
“Ralph has not. Ralph use to see them at the park all the time but Ralph never payed any mind to the little ones.”  
“You never found them interesting? You never maybe wished you could have one of your own?”  
“One of Ralph's own? How would Ralph do that? Children come from female humans. Ralph has read that before,” he giggles.  
“There are other ways you can have a child. There's adoption, also there are those new android children. Does that sound like something you would be interested in?”  
“A child. Yes. Ralph would like one of those very much. We could all play games together and eat together. Like a family. Does that mean I would be a father?”  
“It does.”  
“Ralph the father, Freya the mother, and a child. I like that idea. When can we get one?”  
“I don't know Ralph. These things take time. But someday. For now let's focus on getting that upgrade for you.”  
“Upgrade. Yes. So Ralph can share orgasms with you.”  
“Yeah, unfortunately the store said they don't make them for your model just yet but they will be soon. We just have to be patient.”  
“Patient. Yes. Ralph can wait. As long as Ralph has you.”  
“You're so sweet.” I give him another kiss. He gives me his tongue and I suck on it gently. I moan at its tenderness. I turn my attention back to my foot. The swelling has gone down and I see my toes have become prunie. “Okay, I think my foot has had enough soaking. Can you help me to the bedroom?”  
“Yes. Ralph can do that.”  
“Oh grab me a towel too, please.”  
He does so and once again lifts me up into his arms then carries me to the bedroom. He lies me down and I use the towel to dry my feet off.  
“There is another pillow in the other bedroom. Can you grab it for me.”  
He once again does as I ask. I almost feel ashamed asking him to do things for me. Almost as if I am giving him orders but at the same time he seems to enjoy taking care of me. He returns and I take the pillow from him.  
“Thank you.”  
I place the pillow under my foot and lay myself back. Ralph stands by my side looking down at me with a gloomy expression.  
“Come on. Lay with me for a while.”  
I pat the area on the bed next to me. He slowly climbs in beside me, I assume being cautious so he doesn't hurt me.  
“Should Ralph get you something to eat?”  
“No, just stay here with me.”  
I take him by the hand and squeeze it tightly. I close my eyes to try to relax. The pain in my ankle is still pretty sever but I try my best to ignore it. My brain starts thinking about my old life. It seems crazy to me that I am so much happier living in a run down squat with a deviant android than I ever was living in a mansion having groups of them doing everything for me. I feel more of a connection with Ralph then I ever have with another human being. No doubt that comes from his innocence. His simplicity. Such small things can make him happy when I use to have to try so hard to even gain a smile from others around me. I want him to be mine and mine alone. If anyone else were to get their hands on him, they would reprogram him or worse, destroy him. I turn my attention to him.  
“Don't ever leave me Ralph. Please, promise you'll stay with me forever,” I beg.  
“Ralph promises to stay,” he says nodding his head with a big grin.  
I wrap my fingers around the back of his neck and pull him in for a long, tender kiss. I then look into his eyes while still holding him close.  
“I love you Ralph. Do you understand what that means?”  
“You care for Ralph. More than anyone else.”  
“That's right, but how did you know that?”  
“Ralph doesn't know. Maybe Ralph heard about it somewhere. Regardless, Ralph loves you too. More than anything in the w-whole world.”  
A tear escapes my eye. Hearing him say those words to me is the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed in my life. His genuineness, his tenderness. I never knew such things actually existed and from an android no less.  
“You're crying,” he points out. “Are you sad?” He asks worried.  
“No, I'm very happy. More happy than I have ever been before and it is all thanks to you, Ralph.”  
“Ralph feels the same way about you. Ralph is happy when you are happy.”  
“So am I.”  
Just then Ralph's LED flashes red. He sits up from the bed and perks his ears as if listening for something.  
“What is it?” I ask a bit frightened by his sudden change in stature.  
“The fence. Ralph heard it move,” he says in a stern tone.  
“Maybe it was just the wind.”  
“No, Ralph can hear their footsteps.” He perks his ears again. “There here.”  
A loud knocking comes from the front door nearly jumping me out of my skin. I sit up and listen along with him. I hear them talking among themselves.  
“Just ignore them. Maybe they will go away,” I whisper.  
“Hey sex mod lady! We know you're in there! Open the door!” The street thug yells.  
He bangs his fist against the door again.  
“Oh shit. It's those men from the Cyberlife store,” I say out loud.  
“Ralph will take care of them.”  
He hurries from the bed out into the hall.  
“No, Ralph come back. Don't instigate them.”  
My words fall of deaf ears. I hear him run down the steps in a hurry. Still unable to walk properly, I try my best to follow him. I use every bit of furniture I can to help me hobble to the hallway. I hear the front door being kicked open. The sound of wood splitting and scattering about the floor echos through the hall way. I then hear their footsteps as they scurry inside.  
“Y-you are not welcome here. You need to leave.” I hear Ralph demand.  
“Well, well. You must be the android our little woman friend was trying to buy a penis for. Grab him boys.”  
Still unable to see what is happening, I hear a scuffle. No doubt they are restraining him somehow. I grab the railing of the stairs and start to make my way down.  
“Hey boys, check this out. You like fire tin can? Let's tests how tough your outer shell is against heat.”  
I make my way to the middle of the stairway where I can finally see what is happening. The three male intruders have Ralph pinned to the floor and the leader has grabbed a stick of wood from the fire and is holding its lit tip against Ralph's left eyebrow. I look at Ralph's expression expecting him to be writhing in pain but then I remember that androids don't feel pain. He just stares angerly at them.  
“What are you doing? Leave him alone!” I shout.  
As I try to move further down the stairs I loose my footing and fall down the rest of the steps. I land on my shoulder, breaking the bone. I try with all my might to get back to my feet but now with my arm numb and limp from the fall I can only manage to roll onto my side.  
They laugh and mock me, “Wow, graceful. Hey don't sweat it sweetheart. We're just having a little fun with your life sized sex doll over here.”  
He presses the stick against Ralph's face again. Ralph moves his head away but the thug just puts it there again. I hear the sound of his blue blood searing and smell the stench of burning plastic.  
“I said leave him alone!” I shout again.  
The man tosses the stick back into the fire then starts walking towards me.  
“Or what? Huh? What is a silly, little, woman like you going to do?”  
I speak through gritted teeth, “You don't know who I am do you?”  
“No, should I?” He continues to mock.  
“My name is Freya Waren and when my family finds out about this...”  
One of the other men speaks up, “Wo wo... I know that name. Her family is one of the most powerful influences in Detroit. Oh shit. We're going to be in big trouble for this.”  
“It's too late now!” The thug yells. “We're just gonna have to kill her.”  
The other two protest. “No way man. I'm not getting involved with murder.”  
They release Ralph and I watch as his LED begins to flash red faster and faster. Blue blood drips from the wounds on his face. He stands up from the floor and grabs the knife sitting on the dining table. He stashes at the man to his right as he runs for the door. Blood spills from the mans hip and he falls to the floor. Ralph then slashes at the man to his left with incredible speed. This time getting the man across the chest.  
“Ralph stop!” I yell.  
He doesn't listen. He continues to slash the knife through the air at the thug. The thug out moves him and grabs the knife from him then punches Ralph in the face. He raises the knife above his head ready to strike.  
“Ha, what now bitch!” He mocks.  
Somehow I find enough strength to get to my feet. I rush the thug full of rage. I jump at him and knock him to the floor. At first I am so distracted by the fact that I was able to knock him down that I don't realize there is suddenly a cold spot around my stomach. I lay there on top of him for the longest moment unable to feel my body. I eventually roll myself onto my back and feel the sharp metal knife slide from my intestines.  
“No!” I hear Ralph scream long and loud.  
I hold my working hand against the wound as hard as I can but it's is not enough. I watch as Ralph takes the knife from the thug and plunges it into his chest. Ralph watches him until he stops moving then takes back the knife to finish off the others. I listen in horror as he stabs them over and over again. The sound of flesh being torn and bones being scraped by the metal blade. Then for a moment everything becomes silent. Soon after Ralph kneels down beside me. He places his bloodied hand over mine, helping me to put pressure on the wound. My vision becomes blurry and I find it hard to hear anything.  
“Freya! Freya are you okay?” Ralph cries to me.  
I try to focus my eyes on him. I look at his scared face and his once hazel left eye is now black. I perfect Ralph was now broken and there was no way for me to help him.  
I struggle to get out the words, “I'm sorry Ralph. I was too weak to protect you.”  
I can feel my own blood spilling between my fingers. My body becomes cold and I can no longer move. I can tell that I am dying.  
“What should Ralph do? Tell Ralph what to do?” He panics.  
“I want you to go on Ralph. You can't let anyone find out about this.” I can barley keep my eyes open but I try as hard as I can to look at him. “If anyone sees what's happened here, they'll kill you for sure.”  
“But Ralph can't just let you shut down. Ralph needs you. Ralph loves you.”  
He squeezes my hands but I can no longer feel them. Tears stream from his eyes causing me to cry as well. Such a sweet face riddled with sorrow. My heart breaks in two.  
“I know, and I'm sorry. But I can't...”  
My eyes slip into blackness. Ralph's pleads for me to say something become less and less audible. It is as if I am being dragged into a long dark tunnel from which I can't escape until there is nothing.  
(Later)  
Mr. Waren has hired me to find his wife. According to him, she left home about a week ago and has yet to return. Asking around the city, I manage to discover that she has been seen spending most of her time around Detroit's Camden area.  
I enter the area's convenience store. A male clerk stands behind the register. I approach him right away.  
“Welcome officer. How may I help you today?”  
“Hello. I'm officer Layla Amber. I am looking for a young woman by the name of Freya Waren.” I hold out a photo of her for him to reference. “I was hoping you could tell me if you have seen her in the area.”  
He studies the picture for only a few seconds then hands it back to me.  
“Yeah I've seen her. She was in there a few days ago. Has something happened to her?”  
“There have been no reports. So far all we know is that she left home and has yet to return. You said she was in here a few days ago. Can you describe what she was wearing?”  
“Her clothes were pretty beat up. I was sure she was just another homeless woman living on the streets. We get a lot of those types in here.”  
“So she came in here to buy some things?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did she use cash or card?”  
“She used cash.”  
“Damn, okay. So can you remember the items that she purchased? Mainly anything that might seem unusual.”  
“No, everything she bought was pretty average. Just toilet paper, a lighter, and some food.”  
“Okay. Well I appreciate your cooperation. My team might be back to take a look at your security tapes if we don't find any leads.”  
“Understood officer.”  
“Have a good day.”  
As I go to exit the store, I notice the abandoned house across the street. I turn back to the clerk.  
“Hey can you tell me anything about that house over there?”  
“Oh yeah, that is a squat house. People come and go from there all the time. No one around here ever pays any mind. Like I said there are so many homeless people these days I guess people have just given up on calling the cops.”  
“Do you think Freya might have gone in there?”  
“I have no idea. The building is fenced in and I never saw anything.”  
“I think I am gonna go take a look. Thanks for your help.”  
I exit the store and make my way across the street. Approaching the fence I look around for an opening or a gate. There isn't one. Who ever owns the property certainly doesn't want people getting in. I grab hold of the chain-links and hoist myself over. Planting my feet on the inside I do my best to move slowly and quietly. Listening for any sign of movement.  
I make my way up to the front door. I check the handle and it turns but the door doesn't open. I check through the boarded up window. There is not much light inside and it is hard to make out much but I can see that there is something blocking the door. I try the nob again, this time making more of an effort to push the door open. Not wanting to make any noise I test how much strength to use until the object on the inside begins to glide across the floor. Loosing my breath, I take in another lung full and push again. The object moves a bit more easy now that I have managed to make a gap. One more quick push and the gap will be large enough for me to slip through. Very quietly I push it just enough to open the door and slip inside.  
The room is surprisingly clean. No dust, no trash as if someone just recently decided to start fixing up the place. But the smell. I can tell something certainly has died in this building. It clouds the air. Suddenly I hear a sound from the kitchen. It sounds like someone clanging utensils around. Is someone actually cooking here? I ask myself. As I approach the doorway I begin to hear a male voice humming softly. I press my back against the wall hoping he hasn't discovered me. I scan my eyes into the kitchen and to my horror I find a pile of organs stacked on the counter. I pull out my gun and continue to listen to track any footsteps.  
I poke my head through the door frame and find a damaged WR600 android leaning over the body of a naked, female corps that has been laid out on the kitchen table. At first it takes me a while to understand what I am looking at. The body is certainly that of a human, judging by the blood and the color of the rotting skin. But its leg is that of an androids. I watch as the android uses its knife to cut open the flesh of the corps and pull out its organs. It then moves to the sink and pulls out a synthetic stomach and brings it over to the body.  
My heart races and my stomach turns as I watch it shove the blue organ into the corps. What is it doing? I take in a deep breath and grip my gun tightly in my fingers. I take a step into the room and aim at the android.  
“Put you're hands up and don't move!” I command.  
The android jumps then does as it's told. “Please, don't shoot Ralph. Ralph didn't do anything wrong.”  
“Shut up, get down on your knees!” I demand.  
He does as instructed. I take a few steps closer to the corps to get a better look. It's Mr. Waren. I can just barley make out her face sense one of her eyes has been replaced with an android one. Her body has been twisted into some kind of cyborg experiment. The right side of her abdomen has been completely removed and replaced with that of an androids. I also notice that her left arm looks strange and then I realize it is because the skin has been laid on top of an android one. Like a glove stretched to fit just a little too tightly. I hold back my gag reflex then turn my attention back to the android.  
“What have you done to her?” I shout.  
“Ralph just wants her to wake up. Freya shut down and Ralph wants to fix her.”  
“Fix her? What are you talking about? How did she get hurt?”  
“Those men, those b-bad men came and hurt Freya and Ralph. Look. Look what they did.”  
He points to his face and I can see that he has been badly burnt.  
Knowing androids can't lie I decide to find out more about what happened. “So someone else killed her?”  
“Yes, those bad men, they came and they attacked Ralph. Freya tried to protect Ralph but then they attacked Freya.”  
“Where are those men now?”  
“Gone,” he says bluntly.  
“Okay, so if she was hurt, why didn't you call for help?”  
“Freya didn't want Ralph to. She said the humans would kill Ralph. She didn't want Ralph to die.”  
He lowers his head and begins to weep. I have never seen an android cry before. I didn't even know they were programmed to cry.  
He continues to speak, “She said she wanted us to be a family. Freya the mother, Ralph the father, and a little one. A child.”  
He looks up at me. My heart sinks into my stomach and for a moment I consider lowering my gun but my instincts still tell me that is a bad idea.  
“Ralph wants to help her. Ralph just wants her to wake up. Ralph loves her.”  
“I'm sorry, Ralph. That's never going to happen. She hasn't just shut down. She's dead, and you can't bring humans back to life.”  
“No, no Ralph refuses to believe that. I just need to fix her. I just need to find more parts. You'll see. You'll see, Ralph will fix her.”  
“I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I'm going to have to take you in.”  
“Are you going to kill Ralph?”  
“You will be annualized for problems in your software and if the damage is too severe you will probably be reset.”  
“No, Ralph doesn't want to be reset. Ralph wants to be Ralph.”  
He gets to his feet.  
“Get back down or I will have no choice but to shoot.”  
“Why do all humans want to hurt Ralph? Ralph has never done anything wrong. Why can't you just leave Ralph alone?”  
I point at Freya's corps. “Because this, this is not okay! Now get back down on your knees or I swear I'll blow your head off!” I shout.  
Ralph just looks down at the floor with a gloomy look. Feeling sorry for him I lower my gun for the slightest moment. He takes it as an opportunity to strike and knocks the gun out of my hand with his arm. His movements are so quick I can't follow his actions and before I can react he pins me to the floor. Sitting on top of me he grabs hold of my throat and begins to squeeze tighter and tighter. I reach for anything to attack him with but my hands find nothing. I then try to pull his arms away but he is like a stone statue gripping me. I can't make him budge even a little. I feel something pop inside my neck as he continues to squeeze harder and harder.  
“Please, stop,” I beg hardly able to get the words out.  
“You shouldn't have tried to hurt Ralph. Ralph is sorry he had to fight back but Ralph must protect himself.”  
“Please, I can't breath...”  
“Don't worry. Ralph will get it right this time. Ralph realizes he was wrong about how to bring Freya back. But now that Ralph will have more human parts to use, he'll do it. He'll wake her up.”  
When I realize what he is talking about my body fills with fear. I struggle harder for him to let go but he just smiles at me unmoving. I feel my lungs compress and I fade into unconsciousness.

(Epilogue)  
Over the next few weeks Freya's disappearance continues to be investigated. Following up on Officer Amber's disappearance, a group of detectives analyze the abandoned house which was her last known whereabouts. Upon entering the house they find the body of Freya but everything has been wiped clean. There are no fingerprints and no witnesses.  
As they take Freya's body away, Ralph desperately wants to come out from hiding and take her back but he remembers what Freya told him about not putting himself in danger. He already failed her once. He didn't want to do it again. Heartbroken he watches as they carry her away.  
“Goodbye Freya. Ralph's sorry he couldn't wake you up. Ralph will always love you,” he cries.  
After bringing her body in for an autopsy, they discover that not only has half her body parts been replaced by that of an androids but that some of the human parts are not even hers. Like some Frankenstein's Monster she has been pieced and sewn together using various parts from Layla.  
The house is looked over many times over the next few months but they never discover any new evidence, so the case is filed away as just another unsolved street violence crime.  
The Waren family don't even bat an eye to the incident. They take it as being Freya's fault for running away in the first place. Mr. Waren remarries and quickly everyone forgets about the horrific story that played on the news for that one day on Channel 16. 

 

Alternate: Happy Ending

“My name is Freya Waren and when my family finds out about this...”  
One of the other men speaks up, “Wo wo... I know that name. Her family is one of the most powerful influences in Detroit. Oh shit. We're going to be in big trouble for this.”  
“Oh shit,” The thug realizes his mistake. “Let's get the fuck out of here.”  
They release Ralph and I watch as his LED begins to flash red faster and faster. Blue blood drips from the wounds on his face. He stands up from the floor and grabs the knife sitting on the dining table. He stashes at the men with incredible speed.  
“Ralph stop!” I yell.  
He turns to look at me but keeps the knife at the ready. “Bad men, bad men deserve to be punished.”  
“No, just let them go,” I try to say in the calmest tone I can.  
He lowers the knife and the three men scurry out the door. We hear them hop the fence then Ralph hurries to my side.  
“What should Ralph do? Tell Ralph what to do?”  
“I need you to call for help. Can you call 911?”  
“Ralph can do that.”  
I watch him as his LED turns yellow and soon after I hear a woman's voice speak through him.  
“911 what is your emergency?”  
“Yes, this is Freya Waren. I am in abandoned house on Camden street. I have had an accident. I have fallen down the stairs and I can't get up.”  
“I will have an ambulance dispatched to you right away. Do you need me to stay on the line?”  
“No, that's okay. Thank you.”  
Ralph hangs up then returns to his regular functions.  
“So you're going to be okay?” He asks.  
“Yes. When they get here, I am going to need you to hide. They'll take you in to analyze you if they find you and then have you reprogrammed. I can't let that happen.”  
“But Ralph wants to stay with you.”  
“I know. I wish to stay with you too but I'm afraid I will have to stay away for a little while, until things calm down. You'll wait for me won't you?”  
“Yes, Ralph will wait as long as he needs to.”  
“Thank you. I promise I will come back. Just stay safe for me and don't instigate any conflict. If anyone seems dangerous, just hide.”  
He nods in agreement. I hold my arm out to him and give him a big hug. Suddenly the room fills up with the colors of red and blue.  
I give him a quick kiss. “Now go hide,” I instruct.  
The paramedics break open the lock on the gate and rush inside with a stretcher in hand. They lift me up onto it and strap me down then clasp a neck brace on me. They quickly rush me out of the building and toss me into the back of the ambulance. As they close the doors I can see Ralph waving to me from inside the building. I wave back and the ambulance speeds me to the hospital. I report the men who assaulted me and soon enough they were apprehended and brought to justice. One of the great perks of being rich.  
Over the next few months I have to go through rigorous treatment to get my arm back to working order. Apparently the fall broke more bones than I anticipated and after many surgeries I was finally able to go back home. I was not looking forward to seeing my family again.  
As expected they blamed me for everything. It was my fault for running away, I got what I deserved, I put the reputations of the family in jeopardy, the works. I didn't really care about any of it though. The only thought on my mind was getting back to Ralph. How lonely he must be without me. So many days when he has probably just stood inside that house, wondering when I was going to return. As soon as I am feeling strong enough I will go to see him.  
Lawsuits were filed against me for squatting in a house that was not my own. At first the owners wanted to take me to court, I am sure only because they knew my family had plenty of money and they wanted to suck as much of it out of us as they could. We broke them a deal to keep things out of court however and my husband was not a fan of that either.  
So much fighting, so much hatred. It just reinforced my reasoning for running away in the first place. Now with it almost being spring time, I knew I had to find a way to get out of house without someone catching me. I had to make sure Ralph was okay.  
A few days later I got my opportunity. My husband was away on business and the rest of my family was celebrating at a local business event late in the evening. While they were all distracted I sneaked out of the building and got a taxi pick me up. It has to be pouring of course but I guess that just means I will be less easily seen. I tell the taxi to drop me off at the Eastern Hotel.  
Stepping out of the taxi I tell it to go into stand by mode then look around to make sure I haven't been followed. I cross the street and make my way over to the houses gate. I tug on it then realize it has been re-locked and I can't get inside.  
“Shit,” I mutter. I look to the house to see any movement from the inside. It is pitch black. “Ralph!” I call out quietly. “Ralph?” I call a bit louder but still trying to remain quiet.  
There is still no movement from the inside. As the storm becomes worse I look back over at my taxi that is still in stand by. I quickly become soaking wet and my body shivers from the cold. Just when I am about to give up I hear the door to the house open. I see an LED light flashing yellow.  
“Ralph?” I ask again.  
“Freya?” I hear him say.  
“Yes, Ralph. It's me.”  
His LED turns blue and he quickly runs out to meet me. I stick my fingers through the chain-links and he grasps my fingers with his. I press my lips between one of the openings and feel his lips caress mine. A rush of passion flows through my entire body. I look into his eyes and it is as if my soul becomes healed.  
“Ralph has missed you so much,” his voice is sad but also intrigued.  
“I know, I've missed you too,” I reply trying to hold back my sorrow.  
“Have you come to stay with Ralph?” His voice is full of hope.  
“I'm sorry. I only came by to make sure you were still okay. Unfortunately I can't stay. There are things I still need to have worked out. I swear I'll come back to get you as soon as I can.”  
“Please don't go.” His LED turns red and his voice becomes desperate, “Please. Ralph is so lonely without you here. Ralph has started to hear voices. Screams, crying. Ralph can't take it.”  
Even through the rain I can tell he is crying. It breaks my heart. He scratches the wound on his face and I see fresh blood drip down his cheek then become diluted in the rain.  
“I need you to be strong. It won't be much longer now and then we can be together forever. I promise.”  
He doesn't say anything. He just continues to cry and cling to my fingers desperately.  
“I have to go now Ralph.”  
He shakes his head.  
“If I don't go now I might not ever be able to come back. Please, I need you to understand.”  
“Ralph doesn't understand. But Ralph trusts you.”  
“Please stay strong for me and just keep doing as you've been doing. No one has found you yet so no one should come looking as long as we are both careful. Now I have to go.”  
I press my lips against his one last time before removing my hands from the fence. I pull away from the kiss and look back at the taxi then back to Ralph.  
“I love you. I'll come back soon.”  
I wave to him as I cross the street and return to my taxi. For the longest moment I just sit there not wanting to leave but then I finally give the command for the taxi to bring me home.  
As I return home soaking wet my husband greets me at the door.  
“And where have you been?” He asks me.  
“None of your damn business,” I tell him as I try to walk away.  
He grabs me by the arm to stop me in my tracks.  
“It is my business, if you're having an affair.”  
I get up in his face showing him he doesn't scare me. “Prove it asshole,” I say confidently.  
He gives me a stern look then releases me.  
“This isn't over,” he threatens.  
I mock him as he walks away from me then head up to bed.  
Many times I tried to go back to Ralph but family matters kept pooping up and now with my husband suspicious of me cheating on him, I could never leave the house without an escort. Before I knew it, fall was on its way and I still had no idea what I was going to do.

(The events of Detroit: Become Human take place)  
(November 11th, 2038)

Hearing about the uprising of the Androids, I knew Ralph would no longer be safe out in the world on his own. I had to go back to him, and bring him somewhere safe, no matter the consequences. Arriving at the abandoned house I call for him but he doesn't answer. A sinking feeling enters my stomach.  
“Ralph answer me!” I shout though the gate as loud as I can.  
Still no answer. I hop the fence and make my way to the front door. It's unlocked which gives me an even more empty feeling and I run inside.  
“Ralph! Ralph it's me. You can come out!”  
Still no answer. My heart aches as I search the house with no clues. Checking the kitchen I see the letters ra9 carved and written on the walls thousands of times. I cover my mouth to hold in my panic.  
“Oh god. This is all my fault,” I cry.  
Thinking quickly I decide to head to the convenience store to ask them some questions. I step through the door and the clerk recognizes me right away.  
“Hey, it's you. Freya right? I saw you on the news,” he laughs.  
Out of breath I rest myself against the counter. “Yeah, look. I need to ask you something. Did the cops come by to sweep androids from the area?”  
“Yeah they were around her about... two days ago. Why?”  
“I need to know. Did they find an android in that house across the street?”  
“Oh yeah, I guess there had been a WR600 living in there for the past year or something like that. Crazy the shit you don't know about in this world.”  
“Oh fuck!” I mutter.  
“Is something wrong?”  
I ignore his question and hurry back outside. Getting back in my taxi I tell it to bring me to the Detroit City Police Department. Once there I hurry to the front desk. A female assistant greets me.  
“Good day ma'am. Can I help you with something?”  
“I need to speak with the WR600 android that the police took from Camden street two days ago.”  
“Umm... just give me a moment and I will contact someone who can help you.”  
“Thank you.”  
A few minuets later a police detective steps out from the back and approaches me.  
“Hello, I am detective Reed. You had a question about a deviant android?”  
“Yes. I was told your department brought in an WR600 that was found on Camden street. I need to speak with it if that is possible.” I hold my hands down trying to keep myself from showing panic.  
“I'm afraid that's impossible.”  
“And why is that?” I begin tapping my foot trying so desperately not to freak out.  
“Haven't you heard? The president has ordered that all androids are to be reported and brought to the camps for deconstruction.”  
“Which camp did you send it to?” I demand from him.  
“What does it matter?” He snaps back.  
“Because, I need to speak to him.” I look into his eyes desperate for a response. “Please.”  
“Alright. But I'm telling you. It's not going to do you any good.”  
“Just tell me,” I cry.  
He sighs, “That particular WR600 was brought to the camp in Hart Plaza. But the area is restricted. You won't be able to get in.”  
“I have to try.”  
I run from the station and make my way there. Just as the detective said the entire area is being guarded by men with guns. I approach the front gate and a armed guard walks over to meet me.  
“Ma'am this is a restricted area. I am going to have to ask you to leave,” the guard talks to me in a cold tone.  
Tears stream from my eyes. “Please, there has been a mistake. My android is in there. I need to have him back!”  
“I'm sorry ma'am but all androids are ordered by the president to be contained and destroyed.”  
“Listen to me god damn it!” I shout angerly, “My name is Freya Waren. Now you open those gates and you let him out!” I demand.  
“No can do ma'am. Now again. Leave or I will have you arrested for trespassing.”  
Defeated I move to the end of the road where a group of journalists have gathered to take pictures. They notice me and rush to my side waving lights and cameras in my face.  
“It is her.” They tell each other. “Please Mrs. Waren a word if you will.”  
“What is it?” I respond.  
“Mrs. Freya, as one of the most powerful business owners of Detroit City, how do you feel about the orders that have been brought down on the androids from the president herself?”  
“I find this to be wrong, unjust, and a disgusting display of human irrationality,” I answer.  
“And what has made you come to that conclusion?”  
I look back to the camps then into the cameras. “There is someone I care for dearly inside that camp right now. Someone who has helped me to feel like a person again. Someone who just wanted to be loved. And just because he is an android they are going to destroy him.” Tears soak my face and the cold air freeze them to my cheeks. “It's not right. And to anyone who can't see that, your less human than the androids are.” A saddened look falls upon the reporters faces. I turn away from them hardly able to speak, “I have no more comment.” I walk away.  
The reporters try to get me to answer more questions but I just ignore them. I huddle myself up on a bench near by and pray for a miracle that Ralph is still inside and alive. Soon my prayers are answered. Markus and his army of deviants storm the camp. I watch as every one of them charge in to fight for their freedom. I cheer them on as they make it all the way up to the gates and the guards retreat from the area. Ready to sprint faster than my feet can carry me, I make my way to the gates and continue to pray that Ralph is okay.  
As the gates open, and like a swarm, thousands of androids are released onto the streets. They rush from the gates all with white bodies and without clothing. I search intensely for Ralph's facial scar.  
“Blue... blue... where is the blue?” I say to myself as I scan each androids face.  
As I look back to the gates I see an android who is walking slower than the others. His body twitches then he turns his head to look around the area. He scratches his face and that's when I see it. Those three burn scars that differentiates him from the rest. My heart races and a smile spreads over my face.  
“Ralph!” I yell as loud as I can as I sprint towards him. He turns towards me. “Ralph!” I yell again spreading my arms out wide.  
“Freya?” I hear him question.  
“Ralph!”  
I leap into his arms and kiss him vigorously. He holds me close and in that moment I never want to let him go. I look into his eyes and he smiles at me.  
“Freya, you came back for Ralph?” He asks.  
“Of course I came back. I promised I would.” I squeeze him close against me. “Oh Ralph, I was so scared I lost you. I should have done something sooner.”  
“It's okay. Ralph is here now and you're going to stay with him right?”  
“Yeah, yeah that's right. I'm never going to leave you again.”  
We kiss again and don't stop until we hear Markus announce his speech on the freedom of androids. As he talks thousands more join the cause and insure that all the camps around the city are eradicated. Afterward we stick around with the other androids feeling it is the safest option for the time being. We ask them for help in getting parts for Ralph to fix his scars and even ask about any sex modules that might be compatible with his model. They are happy to comply and hand us the parts in a box along with some new clothing for him to wear. Ralph gets dressed and reactivates his skin which brings me back to the first time I saw him that day through the fence. He's so cute even with his scars. We thank them all for their help and go on our way.  
“So what do we do now?” Ralph asks.  
“I'm going to take you someplace safe. Somewhere you won't have to worry about my family treating you differently.”  
We head to my house first. We quickly get out of the taxi and I lead him to the garage to hop in my car. My husband spots us and runs in to try to stop me.  
“Freya! What the fuck do you think you are doing with this android?” He yells.  
“I've told you it is none of your business!” I snap back.  
I put the car into gear and back out of the garage.  
“Where do you think you're going. Get back here!”  
I punch the gas and speed away as quickly as I can before he can send anyone after me. We travel for hours with my heart racing, tears streaming down my face, not saying anything. Ralph breaks the silence.  
“Freya, are you okay?”  
I clear my throat and try to answer calmly, “Yeah, I'm fine.”  
“So that was your husband?” His voice is curious.  
“That was. He's not going to be after the stunt I just pulled.”  
“Why was he so angry? Is it because of Ralph?”  
“Remember what I told you? People aren't going to like the idea of you and I being together, but you just have to ignore it, okay? All that matters is us. Don't worry about anyone else.”  
“Okay,” he responds.  
A few more hours of driving and I pull into a small gas station to pick up a few supplies. Before long we are back on the road and I take us to my family cabin deep in the woods. We pull into the driveway and I turn off the car. For the longest moment I just sit and stare out the front window. So many thoughts and emotions flow through me. Hate, sadness, hope, longing, then my adrenaline finally gives way. I bust out crying and slam my fist against the steering wheel. I cross my arms in front f me and plant my face against them. Ralph rubs my shoulder and back not saying anything. Eventually I lift up my head to put myself back together.  
I wipe the tears from my face. “I'm sorry. I'm okay really. Let's just get inside.”  
He follows me to the cabin and I lock the car as we walk up to the front door. I search my key-chain for the correct key then unlock the door quickly. Stepping inside I make my way to the closet where I turn on the fuse-box for the cabin. The lights flicker on and the sounds of the water, fridge, and heater can be heard grinding their gears to turn on after such an extended waiting period.  
“Well, here we are. Home sweet home,” I announce.  
Ralph looks around the room. “Wow, this is all yours?”  
“Yep. This cabin has been passed down in my family for generations. It's one of the few things I have left that can't belong to my husband. In my great grandfather's will he said that the house could only belong to members from his bloodline. So we'll be safe here.”  
Ralph steps into the living-room and puts his box down on the coffee table.  
“Ralph likes it here. It's quiet. Ralph can't hear the voices like back in the city.”  
“I have been meaning to ask you about that. What do you mean by voices?”  
“In Ralph's head. He could hear the voices of other androids talking to him. They told Ralph to do things. Made it hard for Ralph to cope when he was all by himself. They told Ralph about ra9. Said he would come to save us all one day. And he did. Ralph saw him. He was the one at the camps giving the speech.”  
“You're talking about Markus. Markus was ra9?”  
“Y-yes. He saved us. He saved us all. Set us free.”  
“I understand now. I'm sorry Ralph. I left you all alone for so long.”  
“Ralph has already forgiven you. Ralph doesn't blame you.”  
I laugh almost unable to believe what he is saying. Then I begin to cry.  
“How can you be so kind to me? After everything I have put you through?”  
“You make Ralph happy. Before you came along, Ralph had no one. Even when you were not around Ralph new he still had you. That was enough for Ralph.”  
I wrap my arms around him and hold him close once again. He rubs my back and kisses me lovingly on the forehead. He then scratches his face as if it has become a tic.  
“You shouldn't do that,” I instruct. “Come on. Let's see what you have in the box.”  
We sit down on the couch and I pull the box toward us then lift off the top. There is more inside then I was expecting. There's multiple face plates, a bottle of blue blood, a cranium chip, a new left eye, and the sex upgrade.  
“Alright, let's get started,” I instruct, “Look at me.” Ralph turns to face me. “First I think we need to fix your eye but in order to do that we need to get you cleaned up.”  
I run to the kitchen and get a wet cloth then sit back down beside him. I wash away the blue blood that has dried up around his cheek and eye. As I check his face he removes his skin overlay from his head. I then place my fingers over the plate around his eyebrow and to my surprise the entire section of his left eye pops out from his skull. It makes me jump a little.  
“Oh geeze, I was not expecting that. Sorry.”  
I slowly pull the piece from his face and study the machinery underneath. So many cords and lights blinking in various patterns. I adjust the new eye to slide into its socket and push it in until it clips into place. His eyes blink rapidly for a moment then he looks around the room. He turns back to me and gives me a big smile.  
“Ralph can see clearly again,” he giggles.  
I am intrigued by his response. “So you actually need two eyes to see?”  
“I guess. Before most of what Ralph could see was just red and blurriness but now it's like it use to be before Ralph was attacked.”  
“Interesting. I never would have guessed that.”  
“What else?” He asks excitedly looking back towards the box.  
“Well let's see.”  
I reach in and take the face plates into my hands then one by one I remove each damaged piece from his face then switch them out with a new one. There was the small bit where most of the damage was localized on his cheek then the area around his ear. The spots on his hairline and down by his chin were the easiest to set into place but the problem area become the edge of his mouth and lips. I tug on it to get it to come free but it doesn't budge.  
“I can't seem to get this last piece. Maybe you can try.”  
He sticks his fingers in his open mouth and pulls his lip forward. From there it slides out easily and I set in the new piece. Now fully pieced back together, he reapplies his skin. Seeing him back to his old self makes my heart flutter.  
“How do you feel?” I ask him.  
“Ralph still doesn't feel at his best. Ralph will do a self scan.”  
His eyes roll to the back of his head while his eyelids twitch. He then looks at me once again.  
“Hardware running at ninety percent. Lose of excess blood.”  
I take the bottle from inside the box and unscrew the lid before handing it to him.  
“Here, drink this.”  
He places the drink against his lips and downs the entire bottle without the need of swallowing. I wipe away the bits that missed their mark inside his mouth.  
“Now how to you feel?”  
“Much better.”  
I giggle, “I'm glad.” I place my fingers over his LED. “So what about this?”  
He places his own fingers over it. “Ralph doesn't know.”  
“I think we should remove it. It's a symbol of how you use to be a slave which you're not anymore. But the choice is up to you.”  
“Ralph doesn't want to be different. Ralph wants to be like everyone else.”  
“So does that mean you want to take it out?”  
“Yes, Ralph wants to take it out.”  
He removes the skin from the area and I stick my nails into the crevice of the LED circle. After about a minute of trying to force it forward I finally get my nail underneath it and yank it out. I hold the LED in front of him and he closes my hand then pushes it away from himself. He reactivates the area's skin and I set the LED inside the box with all of his other old parts. I pull the sex chip from the box and hold it out in my hand.  
“Now, are you ready for something new?”  
“This will help Ralph have orgasms with you correct?”  
“I really hope so. Either way you'll be able to bring me pleasure. I know this is going to sound selfish but it is something I really want you to do for me.”  
“Then Ralph is happy to do it. Just tell Ralph what to do.”  
“Well, I am thinking that once we get this chip inside your head it will tell you everything you need to know. So here, let's give it a try. Face over there for a minute.”  
I point to the other side of the room and Ralph turns his head away from me. I hold the chip up to the back of his head and it tracks the spot where it needs to go by removing his hair. I place my fingers over that spot and a little slot pops out of his skull. I set the chip inside the slot and push the piece back into place. His hair reactivates and I hear his eyes twitch once again. Once the sound stops I wait for him to turn back to face me. He eventually does and looks at me with amazement.  
“Are you alright?” I ask him.  
“Ralph feels, different.”  
“Different how?”  
“Ralph isn't sure. Just now Ralph seems to understand what it means to have sex.”  
“Well, I am sure that is what the chip was designed to do. If you need a few minuets to adjust we can wait before attaching the appendage piece.”  
“No, no. Ralph doesn't want to wait. Ralph wants the piece more than ever now.”  
“So, do you know how to put it on?”  
He thinks to himself for a moment. “Yes. Ralph knows.”  
I stand up from the couch. “Well while you figure that out, I am going to go take a shower. When you're ready feel free to join me. I think this whole experience has been a bit much for me.”  
I leave him alone with the box and head into the bathroom. I turn on the water and wait a few minutes for it to become hot. As I wait, I strip myself of all my clothes and let down my hair. I then step under the fall of water and try to relax myself. Soon after Ralph enters the bathroom stripped of all his clothes.  
“Did you get it all figured out?” I ask him.  
He doesn't answer me. Instead he just pulls back the curtain and steps into the shower with me.  
“Look,” he says while turning his attention down to his waist.  
I follow his gaze and sure enough he now has a penis that looks just like the real thing. He looks back up at me with a huge grin.  
“It worked. Ralph can make love with you now.”  
“That's wonderful,” I reply happily. “Does it actually have feeling?”  
“Ralph thinks so. Ralph could feel that it was cold when he first tried attaching it but now it's warm.”  
I motion for him to get closer to me. “Come here.”  
He takes two steps towards me. I place my hands around his hips looking at it. I want it so badly but then I remember that Ralph is his own person. It is up to him what he chooses to do with it. Not me. I look up into his eyes.  
“May I touch it?” I ask him.  
He laughs, “Of course. Ralph wanted it for you.”  
I look back down and it and bite my bottom lip with anticipation. I slowly slide my fingers down the insides of his thighs then cup my right hand over his package. He winces and dances in place for a moment.  
“Oh wow. That tickles,” he laughs.  
“So you really can feel it?” I ask still unsure if what I am witnessing is real.  
“Yes, it's very sensitive. Not like anything Ralph has felt before.”  
I continue to massage him with my fingers. I then take my left hand and lift his shaft from his balls and rub it separately. His ticklishness calms and he closes his eyes.  
“How does this feel?” I whisper to him while moving my mouth closer to his.  
“Ralph isn't sure. Makes Ralph feel warm and tingly.”  
“That sounds like a good start.”  
I give him a gentle kiss as I begin to stroke him as he becomes chubbier.  
“Do you like this?”I ask enticing him.  
“Yes,” he answers softly.  
“Do you want more?”  
“Yes,” he moans.  
His cock grows to an impressive length and girth. At this point my body wants to jump him and ride him hard but I decided it is better to take baby steps. This is his first time ever experiencing such sensations. He might get overwhelmed if I come on to strong. I squirt some body wash into my hands then continue to stroke him. I switch places with him so that he can be under the shower head and get a full body experience. After a few minuets of continuous stimulation he opens his eyes and looks at me with intense yet also concerned eyes.  
“Ralph feels strange. What should Ralph do?”  
I hush him. “Just relax and let your body react to the stimulation.”  
I keep my strokes slow and steady. He grips my arms and his hips begin to thrust towards me. He moans then rests his forehead against mine.  
“That's it. Just let it flow naturally,” I ensure him.  
He moans again, “Freya, Ralph can't control himself.”  
“It's okay. Just let it out.”  
His body becomes stiff as he thrusts his hips forward and then stays in that pose. I keep the pace of my hands and he ejaculates a translucent goo onto my chest and stomach. It is warm and makes my skin feel softer. He moans over and over, each one more intense than the last. Each time he thrusts more goo squirts out. After only a few moments his body relaxes and he stops moving. I remove my hands from his cock and slide my fingers up his chest to feel his heartbeat. It is beating as if it would for a human after such an intense moment. I give him a kiss and he finally opens his eyes.  
“How do you feel?” I ask him.  
“That was incredible. Did Ralph just have an orgasm?”  
“I believe so. I'm so happy I got to help you experience one.”  
He looks down at my abdomen.  
“Ralph got you all messy. Ralph is sorry.”  
I giggle, “It's perfectly fine. Your body just did what it was meant to do. No harm done.”  
“Ralph will help you get cleaned up.”  
He grabs the bottle of body wash and squirts a bunch into his hand. He then begins massaging my entire body.  
“Thank you,” I say sensually while giving him another kiss.  
We finish washing ourselves off then step out of the shower to dry off. Afterward I show him to the bedroom and we toss our towels to the floor before climbing onto the queen sized bed. Lying on our backs we both look up at the ceiling fan still trying to calm ourselves. My body aches for his but I still do my best to pace myself for his sake.  
“So what are you thinking about?” I ask him.  
“Thinking about?”  
I roll onto my side to face him.  
“Yeah. Don't you have any desires or needs? Anything you might want to discus with me?”  
“Ralph doesn't know.”  
He continues to look up at the fan.  
“Well can you tell me about what you were thinking about when you were inside that camp? You must have been so scared.”  
He turns to face me.  
“Ralph was scared but not because of what they were going to do to Ralph. Ralph was more scared that he would be leaving you all alone. Ralph couldn't bare the idea of doing that but Ralph also didn't know what to do.”  
“I'm sorry. I should have taken better care of you.”  
I place my left hand over his cheek and rub my thumb over it.  
“It was Ralph's fault. Ralph was distracted by writing in the kitchen, he didn't hear the humans come in. They grabbed Ralph and tossed him into the back of a truck.”  
“I saw your writings at the house. Why did you write ra9 so many times on the walls?”  
“Ralph wrote it each time he heard the voices say it in Ralph's head. Ralph couldn't control himself. It was almost as if Ralph was programmed to write it each time he heard it but Ralph didn't know why.”  
“You're not writing it now? What changed?”  
“Ralph is free. Ralph doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, and Ralph doesn't want to.”  
“I understand. Is there anything you do want to do, now that you're free?”  
“Ralph just wants to be with you. Ralph wants to make love with you.”  
He hitches himself closer to me and takes me by the hands. We kiss tenderly and my body shivers at his touch.  
“Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to rush you if you need some time to get use to your new body.”  
“Ralph is sure. Ralph has waited so long already.”  
I kiss him vigorously. “I was hoping you would say that.”  
Unable to restrain myself any longer, I climb on top of him and straddle my legs over him. He looks up at me with his big hazel eyes and I realize this is it. Ever since I first laid eyes on him I have wanted this moment to arrive. I run my fingers down his chest then press my breasts against his. He grips my butt and holds me close against his warm skin that chases away the chill of the winter air. I press my mouth hard against his and make out with him for the longest moment. I then press my forehead against his.  
“I love you,” I tell him.  
“Ralph loves you too.”  
He slides his hands up my back. I kiss him again overjoyed then lean myself back against his pelvis. His cock has become fully erect and I position my vaginal lips over its head. I'm so close now, I think to myself. Ralph will be the only person I have ever truly made love to. This is when I officially become an adulterer. I am about to toss everything else in my life to the wind with just one simple motion of my hips and I can't be happier to do it.  
I spread my legs and the head of Ralph's cock prods my vagina. A loud moan rises up from deep inside me and escapes my throat as I continue to lower myself over him. The feeling of him is perfect. His cock is hard but also silky smooth. My legs quiver as the sensation of his shaft massages my inner walls. I look down at him again and he watches me closely as if he is memorizing my every movement. He thrusts himself up against me and I feel his base press against my clitoris. He moans softly and I find him ridiculously cute. With my body riddled with passion I loose all feeling in my legs for a moment and can't move. I take Ralph by the hands and squeeze them while trying to take in deep breaths.  
“You feel amazing,” I say through heavy breath.  
“So do you,” he says softly.  
I finally regain back the feeling in my legs and lift myself up so that his shaft slips out of me. I circle my hips around the head of his cock before taking it all the way into myself again. With each passing my lust for him rises and I thrust faster and faster over him. I feel him pulsing against my walls each time I caress my clitoris against his base. I place his hands over my breasts and just as he did the first time, he massages them gently. I bite my bottom lip trying to hold back my climax not wanting the moment to end just yet. I lean forward and take his tongue into mine. My breathing becomes deeper and the heat from my hips begins to spread throughout my body.  
“I'm gonna cum,” I moan.  
Hearing me say those words Ralph wraps his arms around me and continues to thrust against me as hard as he can. I moan out loud again as I feel my insides tighten and my clitoris becomes extremely sensitive. We moan in unison and Ralph erupts inside me. I feel his hot goo fill me with each thrust and it sends me even further over the edge.  
Our bodies become stiff and we hold our positions wile gripping each other, both unwilling to lose the sensation. Eventually we loosen our grips and relax our muscles. I lower myself onto Ralph's chest as he continues to hold me close. My breathing is heavy but he lays silently watching over me. I lift my hips and his softened cock slips out of me. As my heartbeat returns to normal I roll off of him and lay myself beside him. He runs his fingers through my hair and smiles lovingly at me.  
“That was more perfect than I ever could have imagined it being,” I tell him. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”  
“You're movements made Ralph feel like a whole different person. It reminded Ralph of how he felt the first time he watched you orgasm. Such beauty, such excitement. Ralph wants to do it again.”  
“We will. Trust me, we'll have plenty more chances now that we're together, but it has been a long day. If only I didn't have to get tired like you.”  
“So, you're going to go to sleep now?”  
“Yeah. Just stay and hold me wont you? I want to wake up with you by my side from now on.”  
“Ralph can do that. Ralph will stay right here until you are re-charged,” he giggles.  
I lift the blanket up over us and wrap my arm around him.  
“Thank you.”  
I give him a gentile kiss then drift off to sleep.

(Epilogue)

Ralph and I spend the next few days together at the cabin. Mostly we continue to make love to one another but other than that I tell him my plans for our future. I divorce my husband and allow him to take most of our shared assets just so that I don't have to deal with him for any longer than I have to. I just wanted him out of my life so that Ralph and I could begin ours together. Over the next few months we find a place in the suburbs of Detroit to call our own. It is a bit bigger than the two of us need but in our choosing that was also part of the point, encase we ever do decide to adopt a child into our life, but for now I am happy with it just being the two of is.  
As the world slowly becomes more and more acceptable to the android race we begin to find it easier to go out into the public without fear of judgment. Before too long Ralph and I decide we want to take our relationship to the next step and we exchange engagement rings. Tho we both know it will be a long time before a human and an android can legally get married, that doesn't stop us from believing that we are already man and wife and remain devoted to one another forever.

END


End file.
